Snippets of Love
by kirallie
Summary: Slash. One shot. A shinobi and wizard finding a new life together


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.  
__This is a one shot with a pairing I've always wanted to read but can't find any stories about.  
__It's pretty much snippets of time so if anyone wants to take this and flesh it out into a full story please do so and let me know._

He was in agony. Every nerve screamed in pain at the hint of movement. He didn't know what had happened to make him hurt so badly but it couldn't be good. The sound of running feet made him flinch but then cool, gentle hands were on his face and a soft voice was saying something he couldn't understand. He didn't think he recognised them but there was such a feeling of safety that he didn't fight when blackness rose up to claim him.

When he woke again the pain was much less so he tried opening his eyes only to be blinded. He heard movement at his side and then the light was dimmed so he tried again. Blinking he managed to focus on his surroundings, stone walls and rich rugs. He turned his head to find himself staring at a man maybe a year or two younger than himself with shoulder length black hair, pale skin and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. The man smiled softly and then picked up a glass of what looked like water.

"Here, drink this before you try to talk. It's only water." Obviously seeing his suspicion the stranger drank some first before helping him to do so as well.

"Where am I?"

"In my home. I found you near death in the nearby forest almost a month ago. My name is Harry."

"Iruka." Exhausted by speaking he let himself slip back into sleeps gentle embrace.

-----------------------------

Iruka could only watch in amazement as Harry used magic to do things no shinobi could dream of. It hadn't taken long to realise he was a long way from Konoha but the question that bothered them both was 'how'. He was enjoying learning about this new land and their ways but he was desperate for news of home. He knew Konoha had been attacked but after that his memories got foggy. He didn't even know where all his wounds had come from and it worried him. If he'd been that badly hurt what had happened to the children he was meant to get to the shelters?

Harry was an 'Unspeakable' which Iruka figured was sort of like his peoples version of ANBU without all the assassination missions. But it did mean his saviour had access to materials few others did and he was taking time out from his own duties to try and get Iruka back home or at least to find out what had happened. Iruka was beyond grateful to the young wizard; he could have simply dumped him at a hospital and washed his hands of the matter. Instead Harry had taken him into his home, healed him and had taken responsibility for him when his government had found about Iruka's presence.

Iruka knew Harry had a lot of secrets but that was okay since so did he. They were friends now but that didn't mean he would spill his whole life to Harry and vice versa. Too much of his life was tied up in Konoha and he would not betray his village's secrets to anyone. He had said as much to Harry who had just grinned and shrugged it off. He knew that Harry had seen war, it was in his eyes and many of his reactions but Harry had never once spoken of it in the months he'd been with him.

------------------------

After a year in England Iruka had accepted that there was no going back. Harry had exhausted all resources and the look on his face when he'd told Iruka had assured him more than the wizard's words that he had truly tried everything. He'd adjusted to the strange culture and now spoke English almost fluently, he'd always been fairly good at picking things up and apparently he had a talent for languages as well.

He no longer stayed only on Harry's lands but often wandered around London and the surrounding areas while Harry was working. When he'd asked Harry about doing so the wizard had simply keyed him into the wards and told him he could come and go as he pleased before taking him to the wizard bank, Gringotts, and getting him his own account, the money coming from one of Harry's. When he'd tried to argue Harry had explained that he was the sole heir to several very wealthy families and that the money honestly wouldn't be missed. So he had agreed and then spent a few weeks looking around for things that reminded him of Konoha. He'd found that articles form a country called Japan were the closest match so he had purchased a few odd and ends of furniture for his rooms and some wall hangings. Harry had looked it all over with him and then helped him get his rooms organised how he wanted.

It had surprised Iruka when he had found himself thinking of Harry as the closest friend he'd ever had. The wizard was very laid back most of the time and always had time for him. Most of the time he actually sought out Iruka's company, not the shinobi minded. These days they spent even more time together since Iruka had started teaching him the shinobi basics. It was odd teaching an adult but Harry was an eager student and a quick learner. It was also a lot more fun teaching an equal than a child. He'd even assigned an essay as a bit of a joke only for Harry make a very serious attempt at it. Keeping Konoha's secrets didn't really matter when no one could find the Elemental Countries. It still hurt to think of all those he'd lost but he knew with time he would heal.

-------------------------------

The first time they kissed shocked them both. They'd been sparing for fun after Harry had come home in a foul mood due to something the Minister had said to him. Iruka had goaded him into a fight to work of the tension and they had been at it for a while before Harry had managed to pin him. They'd stayed frozen for a few seconds before Iruka had suddenly found warm lips crushing his. He'd responded instantly, pulling Harry even closer until they had needed to breath.

"Iruka..." Harry stared at him, green eyes wide and wary. Iruka smiled at him and then pulled him down for another, deeper kiss.

He wasn't sure how they ended up in Harry's bed since they'd been in the forest only seconds before but it didn't really matter as Harry pinned him to the bed with his body, his hands roaming over Iruka's still clothed body. When their clothes suddenly vanished Iruka decided he liked magic very much.

-----------------------------

"I'm leaving England." The declaration didn't surprise Iruka; in fact he'd been pretty much packed for the past week.

"Where are we going?" At that Harry smiled and Iruka pulled him into his arms. It was only with the shinobi that Harry could let go and be himself and he treasured those moments.

"Wherever we want to go." Harry finally answered as he fully relaxed into Iruka's embrace.  
"The Ministry won't stop and I can't take it anymore. Better to be exiled and declared the next Dark Lord than stoop to their demands." Harry murmured bitterly and Iruka simply held him close.

"Then we'll go." Iruka assured them and two days later the Prophets main story was on the disappearance of one Lord Harry Potter-Black and his consort.

--------------------------

In Japan they made official what everyone had claimed. In a simple ceremony they were bound together by magic in the presence of the Japanese Minister. There were no guests outside the officials needed and no family, just two battle weary men who wanted forever together.

They spent their 'honeymoon' in the jungles of South America and six months later settled down in a small town in California. Harry got a job working at a zoo in the reptile house having finally accepted his Parseltongue abilities while Iruka decided to study to be a teacher again. They didn't hide their relationship but they didn't advertise it either and while the occasionally had trouble for the most part they were left alone.

---------------------------

Iruka rolled over and smiled down at his husband of ten years. He knew to enjoy the peace while it lasted for soon enough the little monsters would be up and clamouring for their parent's attention. Little Naruto was the worst, so much like his namesake in looks and actions that it sometimes made him wonder whether Naruto had survived the attack on Konoha.

They had five children all together and all of them were adopted, neither male willing to sleep with a woman just to father a child. All of the children were magical orphans that harry had found in various countries in similar circumstances to the ones he'd been raised in. Iruka had never objected and knew that their family would probably continue to grow for years to come.

Iruka still missed Konoha and those he had known there but he was glad whatever had thrown him into this world had done so. Because it was in England that he had found love and he would not trade that for anything.

Sleepy emerald eyes opened as their owner felt someone staring. Harry smiled up at his husband and then pulled him down into a searing kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Just remembering."

"Just don't get lost in the past. The brats and I need you here Iruka, forever."

"Forever harry."

_The End.  
__Like I said, just snippets really. Let me know if you want to take this and make it a story._


End file.
